catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
CatGhost 2 Knock/General
CatGhost 2 Knock is the second episode of the Cat Ghost webseries. It was uploaded to the ''Cat Ghost'' Youtube Channel on on July 7, 2017 as the second episode of the Intro Saga. The episode was accompanied by the game Joke. This episode centers around Gideon getting cursed due to his inability to understand or write knock-knock jokes. Synopsis The episode begins with Naarah trying to get the attention of Gideon, who appears to be in a trance. When she succeeds, she and Elon try telling Gideon a knock-knock joke, but he fails to understand both the concept of the joke and the joke itself, which angers Naarah and Elon so much that they banish Gideon into a small cell. A letter tells Gideon that the only way to escape is to write a funny joke and slide it through the slot of the cell's door, a task which he fails to complete for 2 years. When he finally does manage to create a funny joke, the door appears to hypnotize Gideon. After several disturbing images flash by, Gideon suddenly appears outside, still in a trance. Elon and Naarah, who are looking at Gideon, comment on how Gideon has been staring at the door for a very long time now, and decide to poke him with a stick. Companion game Main article: ''Joke The video description links to the download of the game ''Joke, where the player can knock on the mysterious door from the episode and enter words using tap code, which will reveal certain images if the right word was entered. The cell Gideon's cell is a simple stone structure with a single window and a door. When Gideon is teleported in, he is presented with a letter explaining his task, as well as a stack of paper and a stick to write on the paper with. With him in the cell is a skeleton, of which Gideon takes no notice. The cell also has writing apparently carved into the walls. On a wall to the right of the window the words "Megalith is key" are written. The writing on the other wall is as follows: PARTES WILD OF THE WORLD IMDXLII MDXCVII MDCIV MDCXIII MDCXXVI MDCLIV MDCLV MDCXCVIII MDCCVI MDCCXXX Roman Numerals Some of the writing appears to be Roman numerals, standing for the following numbers: 1542(Ignoring the first I, which may be a mistake.) 1597 1604 1633 1626 1654 1655 1697 1706 1730 The exact meaning and significance of these numbers or dates is unknown. They can be related to years when witch trials occurred. Wild Partes of the World "Wild Partes of the World" comes from an excerpt from a book named "Remembering Jamestown: Hard Questions About Christian Mission".CatGhost Fan Theories: Episode 2 Analysis, YouTube The excerpt reads:Remembering Jamestown: Hard Questions About Christian Mission (2010) edited by Amos Yong and Barbara Brown Zikmund A vast English literature on demonology taught that Satan reigned in the world's remote and primitive territories. James I lent additional authority to this opinion nearly a decade before he ascended to the English throne when he wrote that such "wild partes of the world" were imbued with the presence of evil. And colonists did not dispute the assumption that early seventeenth century Virginia was one of the "wild partes of the world" This excerpt in turn takes "wild partes of the world" from DAEMONOLOGIE, a dialogue written in 1597 by King James VI of Scotland and King James I of England.DAEMONOLOGIE (1597) by King James VI of Scotland and I of England Trivia * Prior to being updated to have both PC and Mac versions of the games, this episode's Youtube description would read "Knock Knock Gideon!". * CatGhost 2 Knock is the only Cat Ghost video with official subtitles, however none of the characters words are subtitled, instead the subtitles are used to hide the word "libation" at the 1:28 minute mark. ** Libation is one of the 3 words seen in the episode that can open the door in Joke. * This is the first episode to feature writing in the Theban alphabet. * During the intro, a voice can be faintly heard.If the static is removed, the sound is reversed and the pitch increased, it will say "chuckle I don't know. I don't know where it's at. I think they've been looking for it for a long time but... throat Sometimes it just seems like we're never going to find it." * The letter that Gideon reads out in his cell is signed "Midnight Occult". * After the credits there is an animated screen of moving lava with yellow flashes appearing on it in different locations. By putting together all of these yellow flashes, the Skinwalker is revealed along with a message. Gallery ''See also: ''Category:CatGhost 2 Knock images General Ep2 knockknock.jpg|Naarah knocks Gideon out of a trance at the beginning of the episode. Ep2 haha.jpg|Elon and Naarah laugh at their own joke. Ep2 mad.jpg|Both get mad at Gideon when he fails to understand it. cg2 letter.png|The note for Gideon when he arrives in the cell, written in the Theban alphabet. Ep2 firstjoke.jpg|Gideon attempts his first joke. cg2 ihavethepower.png|Gideon, two years later. Ep2 gideonstare.jpg|Gideon gets filled with static as he is hypnotized cg2 hypnostart.png|The door during the hypnosis sequence. cg2 beast inverted.png|The door from the outside, after the hallucination ends. ep3 hypno.png|Gideon hypnotized by the door. Ep2 whatnow.jpg|Elon and Naarah considering what to do now. Ep2 credits.jpg|End credits. Quick/hidden frames cg2 skeleton faces.png|A frame before the zoom in on Naraah's face Gideon and Elon have skeletal faces. cg2 quickframe3.png|During Gideon's teleport sequence the word "excruciate" is seen with and upside down cross. cg2 quickframe9.png|Ditto. cg2 quickframe6.png|What may be a ribcage and arm bone. cg2 quickframe5.png|Strange blue shape. cg2 quickframe10.png|Ditto. Blueface.png|A blue face, possibly Naarah's. cg2 quickframe4.png|Strange red shape cg2 podium.png|A podium, seen when Gideon is hypnotized by the door. Jar.png|A jar, presumably of Elon's ashes. cg2 quickframe8.png|The hanging chair. cg2 quickframe7.png|The chair again, sideways. cg2 quickframe1.png|A distorted and upside-down image of a graveyard. cg2 quickframe2.png|Ditto. cg2 skinwalker.png|The image formed when one pieces together the yellow flashes from the end of the video. No signal.PNG|The phrase "no signal" can be seen during the last few frames of the teleportation sequence Houses.PNG|A row of houses References